


Ovien takana odottaa kaaos

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, arkinen iltapäiväkahvidraama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Kun komentaja Erwin Smith pyytää hänet työhuoneeseensa iltapäiväkahville, tilanteen arkisuus pelottaa Leviä enemmän kuin muurien ulkopuolelle ratsastaminen.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	Ovien takana odottaa kaaos

Kaaos seuraa Leviä kaikkialle. Aina siitä päivästä lähtien, kun hän syntyi, varmasti siihen päivään asti, kun hän vetää viimeisen kerran henkeä. Hän elää kivun ja menetyksen keskellä. Jokainen auringonnousu on verenpunainen ja jokainen auringonlasku haisee tuhkalta ja ihmisten jäänteiltä. Kuolemanpelko on hänen lojaali seuralaisensa, se ei jätä häntä edes nukkuessa. Joskus, yön pitkinä tunteina, hän miettii, että ehkä siitä on tullut hänelle jo huumetta.  
  
Levi on tottunut häntä ympäröivään kaaokseen. Kun komentaja Erwin Smith pyytää hänet työhuoneeseensa iltapäiväkahville, tilanteen arkisuus pelottaa häntä enemmän kuin muurien ulkopuolelle ratsastaminen. Hän seisoo korkeiden kaksoisovien takana ja vihaa sitä, kuinka epävarmaksi hän tuntee olonsa. Hän koputtaa ja astuu sisälle. Erwinin työhuone on valoisa ja siisti. Komentaja on vetänyt verhot ikkunaruutujen edestä niin, että kello neljän aurinko kylvettää huoneen kaukaisimpiakin nurkkia. Erwinin työpöydällä on hopeinen tarjotin, joka on täytetty posliinisilla kupeilla, kahdella kannulla ja pikkupurtavalla. Erwin itse istuu työpöytänsä takana ja kirjoittaa jotain. Levi jää epäröimään oven eteen.  
  
”Tule vain peremmälle”, Erwin sanoo nostamatta katsettaan papereistaan. Levin tekee mieli livistää paikalta, mutta hänen ylpeytensä ei sitä kestäisi. Hän käy istumaan Erwiniä vastapäätä.  
  
”Aloittele toki jo ilman minua. Minun täytyy viimeistellä kirjeeni”, Erwin sanoo. ”Toisessa kannussa on teetä. Jasmiinia, jos oikein muistan.”  
  
Levi kaataa itselleen kuuman teekupillisen. Erwinkin on kohta valmis ja siirtää paperit siivottomasti pöydän toiseen nurkkaan. Levi nyrpistää vähän nenäänsä, muttei sano mitään. Erwin katselee häntä kulmakarvojensa ali kaataessaan itselleen kahvia.  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu? Emme ole nähneet toisiamme vähään aikaan”, Erwin kysyy.  
  
Levi rypistää otsaansa. Vasta eilenhän he näkivät toisiaan samassa kokouksessa.  
  
”Oletko menettämässä viimein järkesi?”  
  
Erwin naurahtaa ja työntää tarjotinta Leviä kohden. ”Otatko pikkuleivän?” Se on enemmän käsky kuin kysymys, ja Levi huomaa tottelevansa automaattisesti.  
  
”Olemmehan me toki _nähneet_ …” Erwin jatkaa ja pistää itsekin pikkuleivän suuhunsa. Hän pureskelee sitä tuskallisen kauan. ”Miten olet voinut?”  
  
”Jos olet suunnitellut minulle siirtoa tai arvonalennusta, sano se suoraan. Tällainen turha kiertely vain vituttaa”, Levi hymähtää ja väistää samalla Erwinin kysymyksen.  
  
”En minä ole suunnitellut mitään pääsi menoksi”, Erwin vakuuttaa. ”Haluan vain viritellä keskustelua.”  
  
”Viritellä keskustelua?”  
  
”Niin. Me olemme nyt kahvilla, Levi. Voimme toki juoda myös täydessä hiljaisuudessa, jos haluat. Minusta olisi kuitenkin mukava kuulla kuulumisiasi.”  
  
Levi on taas tilanteessa, jossa hän ei osaa toimia. Se tuntuu olevan yksi komentaja Erwinin taidoista, riisua hänet nyt keskustelussa täysin aseettomaksi ja iskeä hänen muuriensa vartioimattomiin kohtiin. Hän ryystää teetä, vaikka se polttaa hänen kielensä, ja pistää suuhunsa kaksi pikkuleipää kerralla välttääkseen joutumasta puhumaan. Erwin katselee häntä mietteliäänä ja Levin mieleen liian ystävällisesti. Levi yrittää muistuttaa itseään kuolemasta ja kaaoksesta ja menetyksestä, mutta silti jokin hänen sisällään värähtää, kun Erwin hymyilee itsekseen.  
  
”En saa juuri nukutuksi”, Levi huomaa vastaavansa, vaikka asia ei Erwinille kuulu. Hän puristaa teekuppia ja tuntee poskiensa kuumenevan, mutta Erwinin kevyt naurahdus laukaisee kaiken jännityksen hänen kehostaan.  
  
”Juot ehkä liikaa teetä”, Erwin kiusoittelee. ”Olen kuullut, että sekin voi valvottaa.”  
  
”Ehkä”, Levi myöntää helpottuneena. He ovat iltapäiväkahvilla. Erwin virittelee keskustelua. Ovien takana odottaa kaaos, mutta täällä hän voi hetken aikaa hengähtää. Hän työntää tarjotinta Erwinin suuntaan ja hymyilee.  
  
”Pikkuleipä?”


End file.
